Eddie
Eddie was a character in the film Friday the 13th: A New Beginning. He was the boyfriend of Tina. Biography In 1985, Eddie and his girlfriend Tina, having snuck away from Pinehurst and onto the nearby property of Ethel Hubbard to have sex, are brought back to the establishment by Sheriff Cal Tucker, who was closely followed by Ethel and her son, Junior. Eddie and Tina, as well as the rest of the Pinehurst residents and staff, are threatened by Ethel, who storms off with Junior on his motorcycle. After an argument between Pinehurst residents Joey and Vic culminates in Joey being brutally murdered, a clearly disturbed Eddie was present when Vic was arrested and Joey's body is taken away by paramedics. The next day, Eddie was late for breakfast and new halfway house arrival Tommy Jarvis was asked to go fetch him by Pinehurst director, Doctor Matthew Letter. As Tommy goes to find Eddie, Eddie himself appears in the dining room, frightening Tommy with one his own monster masks. Removing the mask after his prank, Eddie begins to playful punch the obviously unamused Tommy, telling him to lighten up. Provoking Tommy, Eddie was grabbed by him, flipped and smashed into a nearby table. Before he can be battered any further by Tommy, Eddie was saved by Matthew, who restrains Tommy. Sometime after his fight with Tommy, Eddie finds Tina in the midst of doing chores and convinces her to sneak away from Pinehurst and have sex on the Hubbard property once again. Traveling through the woods and finding a clearing, Eddie and Tina set down a blanket and smoke some marijuana before undressing and having sex. After having sex with Tina, a partially redressed Eddie leaves her to relax while he washes up in a nearby stream. Cleaning himself in the water, Eddie, after skipping a few rocks at the stream, returns to the clearing and finds Tina lying on the blanket with her back turned to him. Lying next to the unmoving Tina, Eddie begins to grope and kiss her, only to discover after rolling her over that her eyes have been gouged out and her face has been mutilated. Recoiling from Tina's dead body, Eddie backs into tree and has a leather strap thrown across his face by Roy Burns, who is on the other side of the tree. Placing a tree branch in the metal rings attached to the leather strap, Roy begins twisting the rings, thus tightening the leather strap over Eddie's eyes, crushing it into his head. As Eddie's screams become weaker and weaker, the leather strap was tightened to the point where it snaps, seconds after Eddie finally dies. Matthew later goes out to search for the missing Eddie and Tina, and was killed himself. In the winter of 2008, a Deadite version of Eddie was summoned by Freddy Krueger, via the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis, to attack Jason Voorhees. The Deadite Eddie, which has a leather strap embedded in its face, swarms Jason with its fellow Deadites after being summoned, only to be knocked away shortly afterward. Recovering from Jason's attack, the Deadite Eddie manages to grab hold of Jason, only to be later slain when Jason manages to regain one of his earlier dropped machetes, after Freddy impales him with it.